1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom finder and can be utilized in finders of a lens shutter camera and a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of zoom finders used in a lens shutter camera are generally known. Recently, the lens shutter camera has been very compact in a high zoom ratio. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a high zoom ratio and compactness with respect to a general zoom finder.